stick_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
DrewStick
DrewStick is a 17 year old self proclaimed "OP" brawler who has been battling for most of his life. He is nearly as powerful as Chakatan. His life is mostly a mystery, and there is not much know of him, other than that is is powerful, a wiki user, his name, and that he is the leader of the Elemental Heroes. History Not much is known about him. Though, he is known for his heroism, though he doesn't like that much attention. He likes to keep quiet, and only talk when it is necessary. He usually works alone, but sometimes work with other people, like Chakatan. That was until he met the rest of his comrades in the Elemental Heroes, and then organized the group. Abilites DrewStick has the ability to run at high speed, jump far, and mainly, use his Cyber Cannon as a Weapon. He has three modes: Soldier Mode, Knight Mode and Fighter Mode. Soldier Mode Soldier mode allows DrewStick to transform his Cyber Glove into a Mega Buster. It allows him to shoot laser beams, bullets that can go through anything, and can make shields. Due to this, this makes DrewStick a Slow and Heavy Hitter. He attacks or makes shields randomly, from 10-20 seconds. *'Over Reload '($200,000) **'DrewStick shoots 5 more bullets at 150% power and speed *'Shield Bulker '($150,000) **'DrewStick's Shield can take 20 more hits *'The Ultimate Laser Showdown '($500,000) **DrewStick Unleashes a Mega Laser Beam that kills all enemies on the screen. Knight Mode Unlike Soldier Mode, Knight Mode allows DrewStick to attack faster, run faster, and jump higher, but due to this, his hits are light. His Cyber Glove transforms into a Cyber Sword that can slice through many things. His attacks is a combo attack. It starts with him him hitting the enemy 5 times, the uses an aether in the air, and finishes with omega tempest. *'Dynamic Slash '($170,000) **'DrewStick's Sword upgrades to a much powerful sword, with 25% more power that before. *'Tornado Slash '($250,000) **This allows DrewStick to add in a Spin Attack to the combo, after he does Ather. **Adds another 10 hits to the combo *'Sword Frenzy '($500,000) **DrewStick's Sword upgrades to be a long sword that extends to the end of the screen, and then DrewStick does one final swipe, that exterminates all enemies on the screen. Fighter Mode Fighter Mode changes his Cyber Cannon into a glove. He is a balanced type in this mode, a medium runner, high jumper, and hard hitter. DrewStick attacks where ever you lead him to (with the mouse/cursor), but be careful because he runs straight, and you cannot make him go backwards. *'Knuckle Sandwich '($100,000) **DrewStick attacks more rapidly at 15% speed. *'PunchOut '($200,000) **'DrewStick attacks with 30% more power. *'GodShocker '($500,000) **''''''Every time DrewStick punches, he sends an electrical current that hits all opponents near by, which causes them to lose 10% more health for every shock. Category:Stick Fighters Category:Protagonist Category:Guest Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Elemental Heroes Category:Wiki users